She Passed Away
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Challenge Halloween II di Infantrum, prompt: ghost dan blood. Cuplikan dari Reinkarnasi, dengan sedikit perubahan


**She Passed Away**

_Judul diambil dari lagunya God Bless. Bisa diunduh di: www [dot] 4shared [dot] com [slash] file [slash] 79925756 [slash] 35ed7bd0 [slash] GOD_BLESS_-_18_She_Passed_Away [dot] html_

_Baron Berdarah, Nona Kelabu atau Helena Ravenclaw, Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Francois Noir sebagai nama asli Baron Berdarah, dan Septimus Prince adalah kepunyaan Ambu_

_Kenapa Hermione bisa tahu riwayat Nona Kelabu, sila lihat fic Ambu yang Reinkarnasi. Adegan kematian memang sedikit berbeda XP_

_Rate T. Angst. A little gore_

_Disusun untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum Danish: __**Halloween Challenge II**__. __**Tema: Halloween. Prompt: ghost, blood**_

-o0o-

Malam menjelang. Gelap datang menggantikan cahaya matahari. Sebagian besar wilayah diselimuti kelam. Kecuali di tempat yang diberi cahaya, lilin atau pelita.

Kastil Hogwarts sendiri terang benderang, lampu dan lilin di mana-mana. Walau di luar dingin—sudah pertengahan musim gugur—tapi di dalam kastil hangat. Selain hangat yang datang dari pemanas dan perapian, hangat juga karena suasana.

Para siswa tertawa, mengobrol bahkan menggosip. Para Profesor—menahan diri untuk tidak bicara terlalu keras—tapi ada aura gembira di sekeliling mereka. Aula Besar Hogwarts penuh oleh mereka yang—berseliweran berjalan-jalan, atau berdansa mengikuti musik, atau duduk menikmati makanan, ngobrol sambil cekikikan, atau mojok berduaan.

Bukan hanya siswa atau Profesor, penghuni Hogwarts yang lain juga nampaknya menikmati suasana ini, walau ada di antara mereka yang sudah tidak bisa makan lagi. Nick Si Kepala Nyaris Putus nampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Neville dan Luna di sudut, Nyonya Gemuk berdansa dengan Sir Cadogan di salah satu bingkai lukisan.

Harry menarik napas panjang. Dengan sebuah piala di tangannya, ia bersandar di sebuah sudut. Tak menarik perhatian. Menyesap jus labu di piala pelan-pelan sambil matanya mengamati sekeliling.

"Kenapa, Harry? Kau tak bisa menikmati suasana pesta? Ayolah, ini Halloween terakhirmu di Hogwarts—" Hermione bersandar di sampingnya, menjejerinya.

Harry mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Halloween terakhir. Mudah-mudahan Halloween di Hogwarts seperti ini selanjutnya, damai—"

Hermione tersenyum. "Kita tidak bisa yakin atas hal itu, Harry, jadi kita nikmati saja apa yang ada di hari ini, okey?"

Harry mencoba tersenyum. "Ron mana?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Hermione menunjuk salah satu sudut, di mana Hagrid nampaknya sedang bersusah payah memperbaiki puncak tumpukan hiasan labu kuning—tadi ditabrak para pedansa yang terlalu gembira—dan dibantu beberapa orang siswa yang tinggi-tinggi. Ron satu di antaranya.

Hembusan hawa dingin terpapar mendadak di samping Harry, dan Harry menoleh. Rupanya hantu Ravenclaw baru saja menembus tembok di samping Harry. Melayang tergesa-gesa, seperti hantu yang sedang terburu-buru, atau dikejar sesuatu.

Tak berapa jauh antaranya, tak sampai satu menit, melayang masuk menembus tembok, Baron Berdarah. Biasanya juga wajahnya selalu pemarah, tapi sekarang seperti bukan marah. Seperti ... kecewa—

Hermione memandang pada mereka diam-diam. Nona Kelabu terus bergabung dengan anak-anak Ravenclaw, walau tak berucap sepatah kata pun. Baron Berdarah, walau nampak seperti masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan pada Nona Kelabu, menahan diri, pergi ke gerombolan anak Slytherin. Juga tak berucap sepatah katapun.

Membisu di tengah keramaian.

Biasanya Harry tak acuh pada suasana seperti ini, namun masuknya kedua hantu tepat di tembok sampingnya, membuat ia memperhatikan juga.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

Masih memandang pada Nona Kelabu, Hermione menggeleng. "Kejadian yang sama, setiap tahun, setiap hari, setiap saat—"

Harry menatap Hermione, "Kau tahu?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Tahu sedikit, sih—"

Musik lembut waltz yang tadi mengiringi siswa-siswa berdansa berhenti. Lalu diganti dengan irama lain, musiknya keras, menghentak cepat, disambut gembira oleh nyaris semua siswa. Hampir semua turun ke lantai dansa, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sambil turut bernyanyi—tidak, bukan bernyanyi, tapi berteriak-teriak gembira!

Kedua hantu nampak mematung di tempatnya masih-masing, menjaga citra, memandangi anak-anak bergoyang—

-o0o-

**Kelas 7, Hogwarts**

"Helena—"

Sosok berambut panjang itu seolah tak mendengar, terus berjalan.

"Helena—" pria jangkung gagah itu bergegas menjejerinya, "Nanti malam, pesta Halloween, kau mau datang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman-temanku, tentunya," sahutnya pendek, tanpa memandang pria di sebelahnya.

"Ehm, mau datang denganku?" sahut pria itu, keras kepala.

"Noir, kau mau berhenti tidak? Sudah kubilang tidak—"

Dan ia mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Francois Noir termangu.

_She wasn't Helen of Troy  
Whose beauty drove men to destroy  
No she wasn't a queen  
whose richness men like to win  
She was a simple woman  
Oh yes she was  
_

-o0o-

**Pesta Kelulusan, Hogwarts**

"Lulusan terbaik tahun ini adalah... Helena Ravenclaw dan Francois Noir!"

Tepuk tangan membahana di Aula Besar. Dua remaja yang disebut namanya, maju ke depan, menerima gulungan perkamen ijazah, dipindahkan tali topi toganya, dan bersalaman dengan Kepala Sekolah. Berdiri sejenak di samping Kepala Sekolah untuk menerima tepukan riuh rendah seisi Aula. Berikutnya seluruh lulusan maju satu-satu, menerima gulungan perkamen dan dipindahkan tali topi toganya.

Wajah Francois Noir berseri-seri. Wajah Helena Ravenclaw, berseri-seri, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang tak disukainya. Francois mengulurkan tangan memberi selamat dengan penuh semangat, sementara Helena menerima dengan setengah hati.

Selesai semua lulusan maju, gemuruh lagi seisi Aula Besar, melempar-lemparkan topi, saling memberi selamat, peluk-peluk, _cipika-cipiki_. Kepala Sekolah dan para Profesor nyaris saja tak diperhatikan, namun mereka turun juga dari Meja Tinggi, dan membaur memberi selamat pada pada lulusan. Minuman dan makanan kecil diedarkan, sementara musik mulai dimainkan.

"Lulusan terbaik membuka acara dansa!" teriak salah seorang lulusan. Memang tradisinya begitu di mana-mana juga. Pasangan lulusan terbaik membuka acara dansa.

Dengan mantap Fancois melangkah, mengulurkan tangan pada Helena, yang menyambut ragu. Wajahnya seolah memancarkan aura: _kalau bisa, nggak usah dansa deh, aku pengen kabur dari sini—_

Tapi dansa tetap harus dilakukan. Kalau kau memperhatikan baik-baik, maka mereka adalah pasangan dansa yang aneh, yang pria meraih pasangannya dengan mantap, sementara wanitanya ogah-ogahan.

"Terima kasih mau berdansa denganku," bisik Francois di telinga Helena, sementara Helena berusaha menghindar. Berusaha menjaga jarak agar jauh dari jangkauan Francois. Tapi ritual harus dilakukan, dan mereka berdansa mengikuti musik.

Musik selesai. Francois melepas Helena dengan hati-hati, membungkuk dengan santun, sementara Helena terlihat terpaksa, merendah, melipat satu kaki di depan Francois.

"Aku ambilkan minum?"

Helena menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih," dan secepatnya ia menghilang dari hadapan Francois.

Francois menghela napas.

Sebuah tangan mengulurkan piala, yang diterima Francois, dihabiskan isinya seketika.

"Masih belum menyerah?"

Francois menggeleng. "Rasanya aku tidak akan menyerah, Sep. Walau bagaimana. Walau setelah kelulusan ini kami akan terpisah—"

-o0o-

**Dua tahun sesudahnya**

Pintu diketuk.

"Tak dikunci!" suara laki-laki yang sedang menulis sesuatu di meja, tanpa mengangkat muka. Paling-paling juga salah satu pelayannya—

Pintu dibuka, "Francois—" masuklah seseorang, dengan cepat, seolah tergesa.

"Septimus? Ada apa?"

"Baru saja aku menerima kabar dari Profesor Slytherin. Profesor Ravenclaw meminta bantuan kita—"

"Jadi benar Helena menghilang?"

"Ya. Dan kecurigaan Profesor Ravenclaw, ia terkait dengan hilangnya Diadem—"

Francois menghela napas. "Helena—" bisiknya pelan, "—kenapa kau begitu ingin memperoleh khasiat Diadem itu? Tanpa Diadem pun ibumu bijak dan berpengetahuan luas—" dan Francois mengangkat wajahnya, "—dan bagaimana keadaan Profesor Ravenclaw?"

Septimus Prince menggeleng. "Tidak baik. Tapi beliau tetap memaksa bekerja, bahkan sampai tempat tidurpun ia pindahkan ke kantor—"

Francois menggeleng-geleng.

Tapi tak urung ia secepatnya membereskan mejanya, dan berdiri, "—kalau begitu, mari kita selekasnya menghadap Profesor Slytherin, dan dengannya kita bisa menghadap Profesor Ravenclaw—"

Keduanya berdiri, keluar dari ruangan.

-o0o-

**Tirana, Albania**

"Helena—"

"Aku tetap tidak akan kembali, Mr Noir, Mr Prince." Suaranya tegas, tapi datar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan ibumu, Miss Ravenclaw?"

Matanya menatap tajam. "kalian ini Slytherin, kenapa pakai tanya-tanya ibu segala? Aku curiga, justru kalian akan memanfaatkan peristiwa ini untuk menggunakan Diad—"

"Tentu saja tidak," suara tenang Septimus Prince menyela. "Ada atau tidak Diadem, tetapi kami mohon pulanglah. Ibu Anda sedang sakit keras—"

Sejenak Helena Ravenclaw masih tertegun.

"Kalau perlu, kami akan pulang duluan, pulanglah sendiri, jika kau tak ingin sedang terlihat bersama kami—"

Kekerasan hati Helena kembali menguasai, "Aku hanya akan pulang jika aku sudah menguasai keunggulan Diadem ini! Pulanglah kalian—"

"Tapi ibu Anda sedang sakit keras—" Septimus mencoba terus bertahan.

"TIDAK!"

"Demi Merlin!" Francois mulai terlihat naik darah, "Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan ibumu? Beliau sampai harus memimpin asrama dari tempat tidur, dan kau—"

"Aku tahu tipuan kalian. Aku tahu. Aku harus kembali, dan aku akan menjadi terdakwa dalam hilangnya Diadem. Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang!"

Septimus dan Francois baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata lagi, Helena sudah mendahului, tertawa sinis. "Apakah ibu memimpin asrama dari tempat tidur itu _show of force_? Memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa ia sangat berdedikasi, di tengah sakitnya juga tetap saja bekerja?" Seperti terdengar suara 'huh' dan ia meneruskan, "Lalu aku akan dibanding-bandingkan. Bahwa aku tidak sepandai dia, bahwa aku tidak secerdas dia—"

Francois menyela dengan marah, "Demi Merlin, itu ibumu! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu!"

Septimus menenangkan keduanya. "Profesor Ravenclaw memang sedang sakit keras, Miss. Beliau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Aku takut—ini akan menjadi saat terakhirnya. Dan jika kau merasa kami menangkapmu atau semacamnya, begini saja. Kami akan kembali sekarang juga, sedangkan Anda terserah. Anda bebas menentukan waktu dan jalur untuk Anda pulang, dan kami tidak akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Yang penting, ibu Anda dan Anda bertemu. Itu saja."

Suara yang teduh dan tenang memang punya efek besar jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sedang dalam amarah.

Helena Ravenclaw sudah akan luntur amarahnya ketika tinggi hatinya keluar lagi. "Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan menyelidiki khasiat Diadem, dan akan pulang jika pengetahuanku sudah melebihi ibuku. Titik!"

Ia tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Membuat Francois mendidih.

"Sep, sudah kubilang, tak ada gunanya berbusa-busa bicara! Kita bawa pulang saja sekarang—" Francois mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Francois—"

Belum selesai Septimus mencegah Francois, Helena sudah bertindak. Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, ia membuat tongkat Francois melayang jauh.

Terkejut, Francois bersiaga. Lulusan terbaik Hogwarts tentu saja bisa diandalkan untuk pengucapan mantra tanpa suara dan pengucapan mantra tanpa sarana. Tapi ia berhadapan dengan lulusan terbaik Hogwarts juga, masih memegang tongkat. Lawan yang benar-benar sepadan.

"Francois!" Septimus berteriak, berusaha menghentikan, "—hentikan!". Tapi di tengah seliweran mantra, susah menelusuri mantra berasal dari siapa, usahanya menjadi sia-sia.

"—jangan memakai mantra yang mematik—" sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar. Sepertinya tak ada yang menghiraukan. Kilasan mantra berwarna-warni tetap berseliweran.

Dan entah mantra siapa. Entah mantra Francois yang mengena. Entah mantra Helena, membentur benda yang memantulkannya kembali pada yang empunya. Yang jelas—Helena berteriak—

Darah mengucur dari pembuluh darah utama di leher Helena—

Bagai kilat Francois bergerak menangkap Helena. Helena merosot dalam pelukannya. Tak bersuara lagi. Ceceran darah yang mengucur dari lehernya membasahi tubuhnya, juga membasahi Francois, seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh pakaiannya.

"—He-Helena—" sahutnya parau, lirih. Diletakannya dua jari di pembuluh darah leher Helena, usaha yang sia-sia karena darah terus mengucur.

Dan sudah tak ada lagi denyut jantung di sana.

"HELENA!"

Dipeluknya tubuh Helena erat, tapi tak ada reaksi,

"HELENAAAAAA!" Francois meraung.

Darah masih menyembur keluar, tetapi tak lama kemudian alirannya melambat, dan terhenti. Kedua mata Helena masih terbuka. Septimus mendekat, menutupnya perlahan.

"Francois—" sahutnya perlahan, berusaha tak mengejutkannya. Disentuhnya bahu Francois.

Bahu itu gemetar.

Dan pria itu kemudian tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuh Helena. Ia rubuh ke tanah, berikut dengan bebannya, tubuh Helena. Tapi tubuh itu masih erat dipeluknya. Berlutut. Matanya menerawang jauh, mulutnya menganga, masih terpaku. Seperti tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Septimus mendekati, ikut berlutut juga, dan—

PLAK! PLAK!

Tamparan yang keras mungkin akan menyadarkan Francois, tetapi ternyata justru lebih mengerikan akibatnya.

"HELENAAA! APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAAAAN!" Ia malah menggerung-gerung, mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang terkulai di pelukannya—

—dan Francois kemudian meraih sebilah pisau tipis di balik jubahnya. Sebelum Septimus bisa menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya, Francois sudah menyayat pembuluh darahnya, yang sama dengan Helena—

Warna merah semakin jelas di sekujur tubuh Francois. Kedua sosok itu rubuh ke tanah. Tangan Francois tak juga lepas dari Helena. Tak bisa dilepaskan.

"Francois! Apa yang kaulakukan—"

Septimus panik melihat keduanya rubuh, tapi apa mau dikata.

Semua sudah terjadi.

Genangan darah semakin melebar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Dan mengental.

_When she passed away  
on the first spring day  
The day when all so beautiful  
and filled with new life  
The day when nature waken,  
from a long winter sleep._

She passed away, on the first spring day passed away  
I believe I'll never find another love  
I feel down and out, gotta fight beck or go insane

Francois memang tak kuat untuk itu—

Saat Septimus Prince membawa kedua jenazah ke Hogwarts, sudah ada dua penghuni baru di kastil—

-o0o-

"Jadi, begitu?" selidik Harry, mencuri-curi pandang pada kedua hantu.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu tepatnya. Pokoknya seperti itulah."

Harry menggeleng perlahan. "Dalam waktu yang begitu lama? Sekitar seribu tahun? Pantas Nick tak tahu riwayatnya, Nick kan baru sekitar... empat ratus-lima ratus tahun yang lalu?"

Mengangguk, Hermione menghabiskan jus labu di pialanya. "Sori, kutinggal sebentar—"

Dari jauh Ron memberi isyarat. Lagu baru sudah dimulai. Hermione mendekat dan mereka berdua bergabung dengan sekian banyak pasangan yang sedang bergoyang.

Kembali Harry mencuri pandang pada kedua hantu—yang walau berdiri jauh tapi segaris.

Dan ia menghela napas panjang.

Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mempertahankan keegoisan.

Harry menghabiskan jus labunya.

**FIN**

**AN:**

Sungguh nggak puaaaaas! Sila dikritik sebanyak-banyaknya! #pundungdipintudapur


End file.
